Curtains and Hooks
by JumpingJacks
Summary: Hooks claw onto the new curtain. Whenever there is a strong wind blowing, the curtain will slowly rip itself from the hook. But when the hook learns to work together with the curtain despite their roles, the result may turn out astonishing beautiful...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well, this isn't important of a notice, but it's my first fanfiction. But that aside, I hope I will receive comments/reviews, whether good or bad. Yup, I hope there'll be constructive comments to form better chapters afterwards...

* * *

[Curtains and Hooks]

_Summary –_

_Hooks claw onto the new curtain. Whenever there is a strong wind blowing, the curtain will slowly rip itself from the hook._

_But when the hook learns to work together with the curtain despite their roles, the result may turn out astonishing beautiful..._

_Although that's the path they are set to do, it is not just that they have to carve to their future... Of course, there will be something to stop their traces..._

* * *

I never fail to wake up when my alarm clock rings each day. However, I had this notion the night before that I would fail to wake up it rang the next day. How right my instinct had been.

It was because I forgot to set my alarm clock to 5am at all. How stupid.

_Baka, Mikan, baka!_

Well, at least I woke up before the expected timing. Maybe it was raining. Well, it _was _raining. And I forgot to bring out the blankets as the night was so cold.

That aside, I turned my head in the direction of my alarm clock.

_4.18am, it showed._

Sigh, that time was so familiar to me. It was a coincidence that _that _was the time when I first set into this world. Well, with my annoying crying voice and my closed eyes.

Well, if I were to open my eyes at that time while it was still ticking away, I think I'd see my mom with a smile on her face...

_Mom... I miss you. _

I miss mom. I miss dad. I don't know how sad I am whenever I think of them. If you were to put your self into my shoes, how would you feel, going parent-less? I think you'd be grieving each day, not wanting to go to school.

Apparently, I spoke from experience when I said "not wanting to go to school". Because I didn't go to school since my parents left this world. During that moment, I was nine.

I was stupid, so stupid and left my hometown when I had enough of living with my uncle's mansion. Aunt Ami was so annoying and always criticising my family. One night, I ran away like the wild wind.

(Though winds don't have legs...)

I ran from my hometown to this huge place called Tokyo. I realised I was in one of the villages. Well, a kind local rented me this house, since it has been unoccupied for a long time and its area gave a disadvantage as it is far from the central of the town. I don't really mind, since I got privacy.

(I always wonder why the police wasn't alerted about my disappearance. Maybe Aunt Ami's glad that I ran away. She can claim my parent's business and get all the wealth... Damn that woman!)

So when I was used to this area, I got myself enrolled in a prestigious academy known for their co-curricular activities through a placement exam.

I was glad, since I had full possession of this house. Even though it is a run down house, its features are unique and cosy. All that's left is a family. It's so quiet... That almost brought me to tears...

That aside, I made my bed and went down to the kitchen to fix myself a breakfast even though it was only 4.30am.

Then, I went into the garden to exercise. Ever since my decision to dress up as a boy to school, I saved my money to buy weights and a trampoline to put in the back yard. I worked out so that none would comment about my slouchy features that looked like a girl. After a long time, my body was muscular, but I'm still a girl. Of course I still had my girl features.

In the back yard, I also planted Sakura trees, since my family name is "Sakura". So whenever they bloom flowers, I always feel blessed to be surrounded by the trees while I worked out...

When it was time to get ready for school, I dressed up in my casual boy clothes.

_Hair... checked_

_Spectacles... checked._

_Baggy clothes... checked..._

_And... my bag. Checked._

"Look at that boy over there... He's so hideous! Nerdy, too!"

"I can't believe that such a boy can be in this prestigious and elite school... Well, sad to say he's a commoner. Working so hard to get into this school with a horrid look, I think it's a complete waste of energy!"

"Lack... fashion sense..."

"Isolated..."

That is what I receive every time I step into the school. There will be never ending gossips about me. But I rather dress up as a boy than a girl because I don't want to be mobbed by boys. I did this when I was accepted into this school when I was 14. Now, I'm 16.

On the side note, I didn't go to school for 5 years.

I don't know why but people say I look beautiful as a girl before I decided to "be" a boy to prevent myself from getting any unwanted attention. (But I still receive attention from being a geek)

Thankfully, no one knows that I am a girl at school, judging by the short brown wig I wear everyday and a pair of geeky spectacles, I'm safe. Of course clothing is very important to hide my chest, since I'm growing into a woman.

I chose to switch my personalities whenever I'm at home or at school.

I had the complete freedom to do whatever I want at school, well, discreetly since I had a limited number of friends whom I can trust.

Whenever I run into problems, I can usually count on my friend, Hotaru. She is a rich kid, but I hope I'll never depend her on financial matters. If you just met her, you would think that she has the coldest heart ever. However, she might help you sometimes without you informing her.

She can be a scary person...

I have more friends that just Hotaru. Well, it takes time to introduce them to you, I'll tell you about them someday!

I also had the complete freedom to do whatever I want at home since I'm living alone. Sad to say, my parents died in an accident, but I never saw their face during their funeral. The police didn't want me to suffer a trauma.

Well, I guess I can't be completely sad and be emotional since all of us have to move on, right? (Smiles)

However... I feel really lonely. Even though I have to juggle between school and work (as I'm juggling a job to support myself and the house), I always go to the orphanage and spend time with the children there. They are like my family now.

It was really fortunate for me as I finally found another family member...

* * *

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you can review this chapter. I'll put up the second chapter when I recheck the piece of work! :) Thanks, once again! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for reading. I hope that you will review and if it's possible, you can give constructive comments. :) Thanks!

Thank you very much babee-angel for pointing out the mistake. Oh, and Mikan only disguises as a boy when she goes to school only, well.. she doesn't want to attract attention.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was already 6.30pm. I was at the orphanage giving my love and care towards these children. The caretakers of the orphanage were really happy to receive help from me as they were constantly short of manpower to love the children.

(By the way, I wasn't in my boyish disguise. I only use it when I go to school.)

When the children were playing with toys in the common room, something caught my eye and made me uneasy.

A boy, his eyes so empty yet it showed the delicate colour of the greens was sitting on his bed, hugging a blue stuffed toy. His hair was grey and silence surrounded him.

I walked towards him, hoping that he would notice my presence, but no, he continued to stare at the floor without moving an inch when I sat down beside him.

"Little boy, why are you so quiet?" I asked him.

His eyes slowly stared into mine and he continued to keep quiet.

I sighed.

Before I could say anything else, my colleague, who was also helping out passed by and told me something surprising.

"Ah, Mikan. That is Youichi Hijiri. Three years old. Unlike the others here, he's a weird one. Ever since his parents disappeared, he neither spoke, cry nor interacts with the others... I feel sorry for him..." Yuna said to me, "Well, that 'coldness' didn't dampen the others from being nice to him. I feel glad, for that matter."

Yuna left the room with a pail of sheets.

The only thing I hear now was the shouts of the children. However, I felt silence creeping in when I'm beside this boy...

_What if... I take him in as my younger brother? I've got this feeling that he'll open up and be a good boy that can differentiate good and bad._

"Youichi, do you want me to be your **onee**-chan?" I asked him suddenly.

For a second, I saw his eyes filled with liveliness. But it soon died when he asked me a question. But that didn't dampen my spirits.

_Finally! Some response!!_

"Mikan-chan, won't I... won't I be a burden to you? I'm a nuisance to others..." Youichi stared at the floor again. I wasn't going to give up and let him have this feeling that he was a bad omen.

"Yo-chan, don't feel that way..." I took his hands and looked into his eyes, "If you continue to be like that... You will be a scary monster!"

I was joking, though. He's just a kid...

"Honto?!" He exclaimed.

I just smiled. "Of course not."

"Youichi-kun, come and play!" A girl named Tia shouted towards us. There was more than a pair of hopeful eyes looking at Youichi.

I carried Yo-chan towards the children and put him down.

His eyes looked at me questioningly.

"Go ahead, feel the warmth of friends..." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

Then I saw the joy of his face, playing tag with the rest. It made me feel happier to be surrounded by them.

When it was dinner time, Yo-chan asked me something surprising before I left the orphanage.

"Mikan-chan, can I live with you?"

I was speechless, there and then. His eyes were pleading. From the start when I met this young boy, I wanted to bring him as my own brother.

I wanted someone to make me happy when I'm at home.

"One day, Yo-chan... One day, you can live with me," I told him. His eyes filled with light and he smiled, showing his neat set of baby teeth.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll be here when I have the free time!" I bid everyone goodbye. I punched my card into a system and went into the office.

"Elena, is it possible for me to adopt a child from here?" I asked another colleague of mine who manned the office.

"Yeap, why not? If one wants to care for these children full-time, it's possible. You're thinking of that?" Elena raised a question. I shrugged.

"Maybe, since I met that new boy, he's like a brother to me already," I continued, "Possible to check if I can adopt Youichi Hijiri?"

"Well... For your age, it's not likely for you to adopt him but you've shown to the president of the orphanage that you can manage lots of kids at a time... I'll ask her tonight when she drops by to get her paper work," Elena told me.

_There's hope!_

"Ah well, I need to rush to work now."

"You're a young one, but better rest because winter's coming and you need to have plenty of rest!" Elena advised. I nodded in appreciation for her concern and I left the building.

I was walking towards my workplace. It was a 5-star hotel and I was one of the bellboys. Even though I was 16, I already held the assistant-head bellboy. I was proud of myself.

I wasn't far from reaching my destination, but I was stopped by a man with a voice so husky yet familiar.

"Hey, girl. It's late, do you need a lift?"

I turned my head and my eyes locked into his.

The redness of the other was so familiar, then I realised who it was.

Natsume Hyuuga?! My classmate? What the heck is he doing here by the roadside with his car?

I'd rather hurry rather than stopping to entertain this guy. To be honest, he was a heartthrob for the girls in my school. Well, I don't squeal over such jerk that dumps a girl when he's getting bored with her.

The thought of it makes me sick and I quickly walked away.

"Hey wait!"

I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

Natsume's POV –

_I'm sure that girl's familiar. But where?!_

Whatever it is, I won't give up just because she won't answer me. I'm not going to give up!

I got into my car with the roughest gestures and my mates, Ruka, Koko and Yuu were startled by my sudden presence.

"Natsume, what's with that look? I don't feel safe now when I'm with ya, kid," Koko tried to lighten the atmosphere by giving a hopeless joke but all he got was...

"I'm going to follow that girl..." I muttered under my breath, making sure that none of my friends heard me.

Ruka and Yuu gave an occasional glance at me, probably they're thinking if I'm mad or I'm having...

"Mate, you're having PMS? That's one mood swing you've got there..." Koko, the usual hopeless joker said.

"Shut up..."

My efforts of following the girl gave me surprise as she walked into the premises of a hotel that was familiar to me.

It was a hotel under my family's business.

_What is she doing here?!_

I made up my mind to spend the night here and monitor that girl. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker. But I'm sure that I smell something that's new and interesting in this girl.

Don't get the wrong idea.

However, I couldn't control the overflowing emotions that were new to me. I couldn't stop my train of thoughts.

_Her brown eyes... Her shiny hair... Smooth gentle moves..._

Wake up, idiot! What are all these thoughts doing in my mind...!

Back to topic. I'm gonna tell these mates my plans... And I'll think about the rest later.

"Guys, we're staying at my hotel for tonight. I'm tired already..."

The other three shrugged.

"Hn."

I parked the car and all of us went into the lobby. We sat on the sofas and I saw the girl, again. Then, I heard her voice, so melodious to my ears. I felt like listening to her voice for hours...

_Grab a hold of yourself, Natsume!!!_

"Mikan-chan, you're finally here! Our newest bellboy just left. Lucky you're on time. Hurry up and change..." The clerk told the young girl.

"Thanks, Serina-sama..."

Then she went through a door behind the desks.

I stood up and walk towards the clerk.

"Ah, welcome, Mr. Hyuuga. I presume you'd want to book the deluxe suite again?" Serina-sama said. Sigh, she knows me too well!

"You never forget, Serina-sama?" I smiled. She was the greatest clerk and also the oldest in this hotel. She was working in the same hotel since I was 3. I still remember the times when she had to take care of me in the hotel while she also tended to the people at the desks.

"You were a cheeky one back then! Ah well, here's the bellboy to guide you to your rooms. Her name's Mikan Sakura," Serina-sama introduced the girl whom I took interest in.

_Mikan... Sakura... Perfect names for a gorgeous lady..._

"But Serina-sama, she's a girl!"...

That, was Ruka, the dumb one.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in no way affiliated with the creators of Gakuen Alice. I do not own anything besides the outcome of the plot.**

_Hiya... I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't have the inspiration to write till I listened to Take a Bow by Rihanna. Well.. Enjoy. I know grammar mistakes are everywhere! :/_

_

* * *

__Mikan... Sakura... Perfect names for a gorgeous lady..._

"But Serina-sama, she's a girl!"...

That, was Ruka, the dumb one.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan led us to the deluxe suite. She stopped outside the door and opened it with an exquisite key.

"Here is the room. Good night," She gave Koko the key and then hurried off to the lift.

I stretched my arms and all of us settled into the comfortable room. It's been a long time...

My thoughts snapped back to the bellboy.

_Mikan, Mikan... I don't know why, but you have certainly captured my attention..._

The rest were exploring the suite with large eyes filled with curiosity even though they were tired.

I didn't know what I wanted to do next, so I dialled Serina-sama and asked her a weird question.

"Serina-sama, don't be surprised but... What time does Mikan Sakura finishes her shift?"

"**Ah, she ends her shift around 3am... That's 4 more hours. Ahh, Mr. Hyuuga, have you taken an interest on her?"**

I shrugged.

_She knows me TOO well!_

"Thanks anyway..." I ignored Serina-sama's question. Then I hung up.

It seemed to be a little rudeto suddenly hang up... (But that is Natsume, isn't he?)

* * *

It is 3.10am and I'm still awake. I don't know why but I should send her home since she's a young and beautiful –

_Geez, Natsume, grab a hold of your thoughts..._

I quietly left the suite and took the lift. When the doors of the lift opened, I saw the gorgeous – I mean, Mikan walking towards the exit.

I trailed after her and when there was no one around, I quickly chased her.

"Mikan Sakura! Wait up," She stopped and turned back to see what the problem was. Her eyes grew wide and she looked beautiful in my opinion.

"I'd like to give you a lift. 'Sides, it's really dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to walk home alone..."

I knew she was going to give a NO for an answer so I quickly added something before she could voice out.

"I don't take 'no's for an answer..." I grinned.

She huffed.

"There's hardly any choice, Mr. Hyuuga," She hissed. She walked away, only to be dragged towards my car.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I know you're respected in the world of business but please do not act childish!" She yelled at me.

I grinned slyly and drove off with Mikan in an angry mood. Along the way, Mikan was just silent and I saw her fists clenched tightly.

"Drop me off here. Thanks for the ride," She answered me curtly. She walked off and entered an old house.

I drove off, thinking about a plan to make her notice me... (or should I say, grab her attention?)

* * *

_The next day..._

I knew she goes to school, but what school, I don't know. But the moment I met her, she seemed familiar.

Well, I don't really go to class. I usually skip those classes which involves Jinno-sensei, or Jin-jin so we can make him mad, and Narumi-sensei, the 'gay'. I can't stand the lovey-dovey essays we have to write and the irritating frog on Jin-jin.

Aren't frogs slimy? Not that I'm afraid of touching it (No, I shan't kiss it) but having slimy stuff on your clothes can be... horribly disgusting!

Whatever.

Oh well, I think I'd send Sakura Mikan to school.

So I sent my friends to school first when it was really early (since they stayed with me at the hotel) and before I left for Sakura Mikan's house, Ruka asked the obvious.

"Where are you going, Natsume?"

"I'm ditching. No way am I having a whole day of my classes with Jin-Jin and that Narumi. Gives me the chills..."

"Alright... I'll stay at school, since Hotaru asked me to help her in one of her experiments..."

"Whatever"

With that, I drove off, leaving Ruka with a tired face.

He turned around and stared at a window in the distance.

_I knew I shouldn't have agreed to Hotaru's "plea"... Oh well, I love her...._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I guess..._

_

* * *

_

_At Mikan's house..._

I waited outside the old house. I took in the features of the house slowly. It had a very 'country-ish' touch to the walls and roof that was made of bricks and wood. The garden surrounding the front side of the house was maintained neatly.

I leaned against a lamp post.

_It looks calm..._

The door of the house creaked open.

I expected the girl, Sakura Mikan to appear, but I saw a boy instead.

He locked the door and then shouted.

"Sara-sama, is there anything you want me to buy from the market?" The boy told to an old woman who was watering the plants beside the boy's house. The woman was his neighbour.

"Ah, Mikan-chan, you're still dressing up as a boy?" The woman chuckled. "No, dear, just safely walk to school. Join us for dinner later, if you can."

"I'll try, Sara-sama," The boy smiled.

All these while, I had been listening to the conversation. It gave me a shock when the woman called the boy Mikan and that he, or actually, she was dressing up.

I had no doubts that this boy is Mikan, for I knew he was familiar-looking.

Mikan was about to pass by, I stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me..."

A pair of delicate looking eyes stared at me. It grew wide and I heard a gasp.

"**What are you doing here, Natsume?!" **

"You're a girl, huh?"

Silence engulfed the conversation.

"**So you've heard the conversation. What now, eavesdropper? Going to send me to school? No thanks!" **She snapped. I was taken aback by her response.

Before she could walk off the scene, I did what I did last night – drag her into my car.

"**Let me go!"**

Ignoring her cries, I drove slowly, trying to waste time since it was still early to go to school.

"Tell me, Mikan. _Why do you dress up as a boy_," I gritted my teeth.

...

It was silence that replied my question.

"Speak!" I growled.

I glanced at Mikan's expression.

_I shouldn't have growled at her. I don't want her to be scared of me..._

"Ano... I don't want to attract attention. You know that you have been attracted by my beauty. I don't want that!" Mikan murmured as she stated the obvious yet I didn't know the answer. (That's one point to show that Natsume can be **stupid**)

I did not say anything after that. Mikan made no attempt in starting a conversation so in the car, there was only silence.

When the car entered the school compound, the fan girls crowded around my car.

_Tch, pathetic fan girls!_

Beside me, Mikan (who still goes by her real name even though she dressed as a boy) was silent as the fan girls stared at me in disgust.

I parked the car and Mikan was immediately mobbed by the fan girls.

"What are you doing with Natsume-sama, pathetic boy? You're too ugly to be with the famous Natsume Hyuuga!" One girl yelled at Mikan.

My ears unconsciously perked up at the insult when she said "ugly". That was one great lie. I growled and all attention was on me.

I grabbed Mikan's upper arm roughly, so that my soft side won't be shown too much to the people around.

"This... boy is with me. Don't mess with him."

The girls nodded fearfully, wishing that they wouldn't be on my bad side. Anyone who dares to hurt my close friends will be... in a living hell...

_But why am I so protective of this girl?.._

Without wasting much time, I dragged her into a corridor so that the fan girls won't trail us.

Mikan looked at me with half furious yet with a questioning look.

"Look here, Hyuuga. Thanks for saving me back _there. _But isn't this too much? Dragging me around?"

"Whatever, baka. Now, I want you to take off that wig. _Now_," I inputted a venomous meaning if she doesn't obey.

**Natsume Hyuuga will get whatever he wants and he means it.**

"No!"

Her answer was too loud, so I covered her mouth. I didn't notice that I had pushed her against the wall and she was whimpering.

_She is scared._

I didn't mean to scare her, so I let go but I quickly pulled her wig off and threw it into a rubbish bin nearby.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing!" She hissed at me. Her brown eyes turned ferocious as she punched me in the stomach. It was quite painful, but thank Kami, there was no blood trickling from my mouth.

She is one crazy girl.

I didn't realise that Mikan ran off. I quickly chase after her.

_Damn, she's fast!_

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga did not realise that they were actually spied upon.

"Mikan... You're going to suffer..."

"Girls... Track that girl that's going up the stairs which is near the study area... She's our victim now... And stop our Natsume Hyuuga... I'll be there in a minute, dears..."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I'm scared... I'm scared! I'm scared that I'm without my wig. I'm scared that the girls will kill me because their "hot" guys are falling for me.

I don't want this to happen again.

_Never... Never ever..._

I reached the rooftop. It was windy and there were several Sakura trees planted around. A greenhouse stood so tall in the middle of the rooftop.

I sat on a bench and breathed, hoping that my asthma attack won't start. The weather has been a little strange and I keep falling into one.

_Breathe in... Out... _

"Mum, how are you?" I whispered to the sky. The sky darkened, it seemed to give me a warning. I never knew what it was trying to convey. I was stupid as I was cornered.

"Missing who? I never knew such a girl existed to dress like a boy... Whose mother would even bear an ugly child like you? Getting close to our boys!" Turning her attention to the other girls, she continued her speech.

"She's the one who's stealing our boys! Get her!"

I just stared into space as each girl pinned my arms and body against the wall of the greenhouse. I made no attempt to struggle.

_History... Is repeating itself. How nice._

Bruises and cuts started to appear on my arms, legs, face and possibly my body. I couldn't move. I'm just scared that I have broken bones.

After all the girls finished their rounds, they snickered at the helpless sight of me.

_I deserve this... I deserve being punished. _

"Listen here, girl. Don't ever take a step that leads to our boys, or _this_ will be appearing on your daily routines of school."

"Let's leave this girl to feel her shame!"

I lay immobile as the girls walked off the scene.

_Plop..._

_Plop..._

The sky opened its chambers and rain began to wash away the blood. Surprisingly, the water did not give me an uncomforting feeling. However it felt like...

_Mum is watching me from above... Mum, don't cry... Don't cry..._

I repeated those words until I fall asleep, with a smile on my face. It felt great to have a hint of my mother around me...


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in no way affiliated with the creators of Gakuen Alice. I do not own anything except the outcome of the plot in this story~ **

Enjoyyyyyyyyy~

* * *

_**Previous chapter...**_

_I repeated those words until I fall asleep, with a smile on my face. It felt great to have a hint of my mother around me..._

_

* * *

_

Mikan's POV

Although I was sleeping, my senses were still functioning. I felt that I was being carried off the ground...

_Carried off the ground?!_

My eyes flew open and saw a boy with blond hair and matching blue eyes stare at the path before him. I felt myself holding a furry creature. It was warm and it stirred. I tried to look at the creature and I felt myself froze.

_A rabbit?_

Oh god, please don't tell me this boy is Nogi Ruka. Please don't!

* * *

Ruka's POV

I felt the body that I was carrying freeze and I looked at her. Her eyes showed fear.

I quickly turned into a corner and opened the doors of the infirmary.

"Nurse, please, I found this girl at the rooftop..." My voice felt hoarse. Her captivating eyes... It seemed familiar...

Then a memory shot back into my mind...

"_... the bellboy... guide you... rooms. Her name's __**Mikan Sakura**__"_

I found myself back into reality as Mikan lay on the bed, her eyes in a daze.

"Thank you, Nogi Ruka... I'm Mi...kan..."

Then I saw her fall into a deep slumber. I dragged myself onto one of the couches in the room.

It was two o'clock, signalling the end of lunch hours. I couldn't leave this girl alone. Even though I acted dumb that night, I knew Natsume has taken an interest on this girl.

I mustn't leave her alone. But... I should inform him, right?

I took out my cellphone and called Natsume. He was probably in classroom, but he was the type to defy the teachers and the rules of the school.

"Ruka."

"Mikan, she's... in the infirmary."

"That explains... she's missing..."

His breath grew heavier. I heard a chair being dragged and a shout from Jinno-sensei.

"Natsume Hyuuga! Sit down or you'll..."

Then I heard the beeping sound.

_He hung up... _

I never knew that Natsume would run to the infirmary in such a short time. He's really concerned...

* * *

Natsume's POV

_Fuck, who sent her to the infirmary! Tell me it's Ruka! But who made her be in a state that she had to be sent there!_

I know I'm getting out of control. My over protectiveness is really firm. I can't believe that Mikan was in a state like this.

But what actually happened?

I pushed the doors open and saw Ruka in a state of concentration. Further down, I saw Mikan with tubes entering her mouth and her right hand.

Ruka slowly stood up and gave me a warm smile, but I noticed that it didn't reach his eyes very much.

"Tell me what happened," I tried not to growl at my best friend.

Both of us sat down on the couch, glancing at the resting Mikan once in a while...

"You see... I saw Mikan lie unconscious at the rooftop. She was wet from the rain. There were faint pools of blood being washed across the floor. I knew it was her blood. Then I saw the bruises and cuts. Glass pieces were everywhere... I think she was being beaten up..."

I clenched my fists and stared at Mikan.

_Her pure innocent face... _

"Ruka, I don't know why... But she punched me in the stomach this morning and it was painful. I knew she could fend herself from the bullies in this school due to her strength. But... I don't think she even attacked her bullies..."

I was amazed at myself for being able to speak so much that was related to Mikan...

We stared at the floor in silence.

* * *

The glass near the bed was clinking. I looked up to see Mikan struggling. Her eyes were still closed. I stood up with Ruka trailing behind me.

Her hand grasped the bed sheets. I noticed this and put my right hand over hers. Her firm grip on the sheets did not reduce after a few moments, so I tightened my grasp on her hand to make her relax.

She slowly loosened her grip and muttered a few words.

"Thank... you, Nogi... Ruka... Hyuuga..."

I saw her half-opened eyes looking at us both. She tried to smile with the tube that entered her mouth.

I didn't notice that a nurse came in.

"Ah, Nogi-sama, Hyuuga-sama, please go back to class. Narumi-sensei is calling for both of your presences in the high school principal's office."...

"As for you, dear, you'll be staying here for two days and then we'll monitor you if you can return home," She continued.

Mikan nodded weakly and muttered a 'thank you'.

I left reluctantly, glancing behind for one last time before I go to the office with Ruka.

_

* * *

In the office..._

"Hyuuga, Nogi, sit down. We have important matters to talk about," Principal Yukihira said in a business-like matter. I thought this was something related to our rebellious act in not listening to teachers. But...

After a few moments of silence, he continued in a sad tone.

"I'll... tell you about Mikan's past."

My eyes widened. This was something worth listening to...

"The first eight years of her life went as smooth as the life of a normal eight-year-old kid would have. But one day, something happened and Mikan came to my house crying. She never told me what happened but she kept saying that her mom and dad were dead. How? She didn't say but she said she saw blood... I loved her very much. I didn't blame her for anything. Her family's business was taken by my wife, for I was very busy with this school... One day, she ran away. I didn't know where she went. I wanted to call the police but my wife didn't want to."

"She kept saying that Mikan will be back. But for a long time I hoped she would. One day, she came through my office. She wanted to enrol in this academy. She never did recognise who I was. The first year here, she dressed as a girl. But I don't know what made her change herself. I just kept quiet."

"Now, I just noticed that she has been hiding many things from me. I know that something is going on between my wife and Mikan. But I can't immediately face Mikan. So I need your help, for you both..."

"Are the first ones she acknowledges as acquaintances, besides Hotaru Imai who is her only friend," He ended his long explanation.

"You may leave, but before that, Nogi Ruka, deliver these homework to Mikan via Hotaru Imai. She should be in her dorm as school has ended," He said.

(A/N: Hotaru Imai chose to stay in the school's dormitory for whatever reasons you can think of)

* * *

Ruka's POV

I took the homework willingly and went to my "girlfriend's" dormitory. Natsume went to his own dorm...

Well, to be honest, Hotaru isn't my girlfriend. I actually have fallen for her blackmailing antics but I think she is just doing that to cover up her soft side.

I knocked on her door for quite a long time, yet there was no response.

"Imai-san, it's me, Ruka."

The door creaked open, only to reveal a very red-nosed Hotaru. I instantly blushed at her cuteness.

"Ah-choo!" She sneezed.

I went in and put down the stack of papers. Then I turned to Hotaru. She was looking at me wearily.

"Thanks, baka."

She sneezed a few times and coughed. I gently pushed her towards her bed and tucked her in. No, please don't have any dirty thoughts! *blushes*

"Arigatou, baka," She murmured.

I blushed, for this was the second time she thanked me. I went to the toilet to fill up a bucket and took some cloth as soon as I felt Hotaru's forehead. She was burning up, but not so bad that it could burn off my hand.

I let the cool cloth dampen her forehead.

I never knew that I would receive something surprising in return...

* * *

Hotaru's POV

I wanted to show my blush, but I had the complete control over myself. I didn't know Ruka was so... kind. But nevertheless, I will never stop blackmailing him.

I think I would let the blackmailing rest. For now...

Sigh, ever since we were kids, I liked him. But I'm afraid to tell him. I'm afraid of being rejected.

But I'm sure I don't want to be a coward. So I just told him right in the face, before I fall asleep because I'm pretty tired.

"Ruka."

The first thing I saw was his eyes widened, probably in surprise. I guess he never had me say his name so seriously. I inwardly chuckled.

"I love you."

I was out of my mind to say that. What the heck! I should have said something like a thank you or something... I should have...

Then I felt something warm brush across my lips.

I realised that Ruka was kissing me.

As he pulled away, his eyes were sparkling. I was overwhelmed by the response.

"Imai-san, you know my answer."

Then my personality changed. I turned into a normal girl without a cold attitude. I talked to him about almost everything. He too, talked to me about himself.

He went into the topic about Mikan. I was shocked. I want to shoot those fan girls. (Or I MUST) Ruka and Hyuuga didn't know who the culprits were, but _I do_.

We talked a lot into the night and he had to call his parents, saying that he would be staying in a dorm with his_ friends_. What a pathetic liar.

When it was 10pm, Ruka slept on the couch while I slept on my bed. Thank god, I feel so much better.

_Tomorrow, I must see Mikan. _


End file.
